tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight
Lyrics |-|Korean= How are you doing out there? This song makes you fall in love again It makes you happy with love 나의 손을 잡아요 나를 가득 안고서 가슴 깊이 기대어 둘의 체온이 스며들게 참을 수가 없죠 그대 작은 떨림에 난 영원히 그대를 입고 oh baby 다신 벗고 싶어하지 않는다는 걸 알겠죠 Stolen my soul Stolen my heart 내 안에 그대가 너무나 넘쳐 숨을 쉴 수조차 없는걸요 내린 비를 맞은 아이처럼 대지 위에 뿌린 사랑처럼…Tonight (이른 아침 햇살의 따뜻함이죠 잠든 그대의 품 안에서..Oh yeah..) Now I know why those people are saying ‘Love is blind’ I believe my heart belongs to you. I love you more than… I do… 내 가슴 안에서 그댄 마치 불덩어리처럼 하얗게 번져가고 있죠 모두 태워버려요 I love you When I saw you, when I touch you, when I feel you.. When I fall in love 끝이 없는 열정, 그댈 가진걸 Stolen my soul Stolen my heart 내 안에 그대가 너무나 넘쳐 숨을 쉴 수조차 없는걸요 내린 비를 맞은 아이처럼 대지 위에 뿌린 사랑처럼…Tonight (살아 숨쉬는 내가 느껴지는 걸 내 몸 안에 충만한 그대..Oh yeah..) 너무나 깊은 이 감정 도저히 감당할 자신이 없어요 내 마음속에 그대가 준 사랑이 점점 나를 삼켜가고 있는 걸 I know, our love is miracle… 그댄 내 안에 고통을 낳고 아픔들은 점점, 환희를 만들죠 My love can be… Stolen my soul Stolen my heart 내 안에 그대가 너무나 넘쳐 숨을 쉴 수조차 없는걸요 내린 비를 맞은 아이처럼 대지 위에 뿌린 사랑처럼…Tonight (이른 아침 햇살은 내게 오는걸 잠든 그대의 품 안에서..Oh yeah..) Stolen my soul Stolen my heart 내 안에 그대가 너무나 넘쳐 숨을 쉴 수조차 없는걸요 내린 비를 맞은 아이처럼 대지 위에 뿌린 사랑처럼…Tonight |-|Romanized= How are you doing out there? This song makes you fall in love again It makes you happy with love naui soneul jabayo nareul gadeuk angoseo gaseum gipi gidae-eo durui cheoni seumyeodeulge chameul suga eobtjyo geudae jageun ddeollime nan yeongwonhi geudaereul ibgo oh baby dasin beotgo sipeohaji anhneundaneun geol algetjyo Stolen my soul Stolen my heart nae ane geudaega neomuna neomchyeo sumeul swil sujocha eobtneungeollyo naerin bireul majeun aicheoreom daeji wie ppurin sarangcheoreom…Tonight (ireun achim haessarui ddaddeuthamijyo jamdeun geudaeui pum aneseo..Oh yeah..) Now I know why those people are saying ‘Love is blind’ I believe my heart belongs to you. I love you more than… I do… nae gaseum aneseo geudaen machi buldeongeoricheoreom hayahge beonjyeogago itjyo modu taewobeoryeoyo I love you When I saw you, when I touch you, when I feel you.. When I fall in love ggeuti eobtneun yeoljeong, geudael gajingeol Stolen my soul Stolen my heart nae ane geudaega neomuna neomchyeo sumeul swil sujocha eobtneungeollyo naerin bireul majeun aicheoreom daeji wie ppurin sarangcheoreom…Tonight (sara sumswineun naega neukkyeojineun geol nae mom ane chungmanhan geudae..Oh yeah..) neomuna gipeun i gamjeong dojeohi gamdanghal jasini eobseoyo nae maeumsoge geudaega jun sarangi jeomjeom nareul samkyeogago itneun geol I know, our love is miracle… geudaen nae ane gotongeul nahgo apeumdeureun jeomjeom, hwanhuireul mandeuljyo My love can be… Stolen my soul Stolen my heart nae ane geudaega neomuna neomchyeo sumeul swil sujocha eobtneungeollyo naerin bireul majeun aicheoreom daeji wie ppurin sarangcheoreom…Tonight (ireun achim haessareun naege oneungeol jamdeun geudaeui pum aneseo..Oh yeah..) Stolen my soul Stolen my heart nae ane geudaega neomuna neomchyeo sumeul swil sujocha eobtneungeollyo naerin bireul majeun aicheoreom daeji wie ppurin sarangcheoreom…Tonight |-|English= How are you doing out there? This song makes you fall in love again It makes you happy with love Take my hand, hold me tight, and take a rest in my heart so that you might feel the heat simmering in I can’t take it, your small shaking makes me want to put you on, oh baby And never take you off You’ve stolen my soul, stolen my heart, I’m filled with you so much that I can’t breathe, like a small child caught in the rain Like the love sprinkled on the earth.. like tonight.. (Your embrace is warm like the early morning sunlight… Oh yeah..) Now I know why those people are saying “love is blind” I believe my heart belongs to you. I love you… more than I do… Like a fireball you’re spreading a fire in my heart I love you When I saw you, when I touch you, when I feel you.. When I fall in love You’ve got an endless passion You’ve stolen my soul, stolen my heart, I’m filled with you so much that I can’t breathe, like a small child caught in the rain Like the love sprinkled on the earth.. like tonight.. (I can feel you living and breathing inside of me to the fullest) I don’t have the courage to face these deep feelings. The love that you’ve given me is slowly swallowing me I know, our love’s a miracle… You ease the pain in me and slowly the pain becomes my delight My love can be… You’ve stolen my soul, stolen my heart, I’m filled with you so much that I can’t breathe, like a small child caught in the rain Like the love sprinkled on the earth.. like tonight.. (Your embrace is warm like the early morning sunlight… Oh yeah..) You’ve stolen my soul, stolen my heart, I’m filled with you so much that I can’t breathe, like a small child caught in the rain Like the love sprinkled on the earth.. like tonight.. Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs